Harry Potter und das Kloster von Aberdour
by Dark Albus
Summary: Harry muss sich auf seine Reise machen und die üblichen Horkruxe finden, Todesser schmieden einen finsteren Plan, es gibt Spione und Verräter auf beiden Seiten und der Orden des Phönix steht kurz vor einem Verrat, sodass Harry nicht immer nur an die Horcr
1. Von Spionen und Zaubertränken

**Prolog:**

Strömender Regen ergoss sich über die Straßen, der Wind peitschte gegen die Häuser und eine unangenehme Unruhe lag in der Luft, als Frederick Crawford in seiner Wohnung saß und wie üblich fernsah. Die Lichter waren verdunkelt, das kleine Wohnzimmer war lediglich erhellt von den Lichtern des Fernsehers.

Frederick hatte es sich mit einer Decke auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, neben ihm lag sein kleiner Hund, den er währenddessen streichelte.

Er sah oft alleine fern, Freunde hatte er kaum, und seine Frau war vor zwei Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, als sie von ihrem Chef bei einem Sturm nach Hause gefahren wurde. Wie so häufig überlebte der Fahrer, in diesem Fall ihr Chef, und sie selbst starb anschließend im Krankenhaus.

Zwei Tage lang hatte Frederick im Krankenhaus gesessen und gebetet, dass seine Frau wieder gesund wird, und als die Ärzte ihm schließlich sagten, dass sie alles versucht hatten, seine Frau aber gestorben sei, brach für ihn mehr als nur eine Welt zusammen.

Seitdem verbrachte er seinen ganzen Tag zu Hause, vor ein paar Monaten hatte er seinen Job verloren, und seit dem Tod seiner Frau war er auch noch alkoholsüchtig. Vor einem guten drei-viertel Jahr hatte er einige Monate in einer Entzugsklinik verbracht, die er als alkoholfreier Mann wieder verlassen hatte, aber seit ein paar Wochen hängt er wieder an der Flasche und ständig geht im die Frage durch den Kopf, was sein Leben eigentlich noch für einen Sinn hatte und wofür er noch lebte.

Über dem Fernseher, in einem Bilderrahmen, war das Bild seiner Frau, die etwa Mitte dreißig war und schwarze lange Haare und helle blaue Augen hatte und ihn anstrahlte.

Gerade schaltete Frederick den Kanal um, als er unten aus dem Treppenhaus einen lauten Knall hörte, der sich so anhörte, als wäre eine Tür zugeschlagen worden. Sofort sprang er auf, hastete an die Tür und drückte ein Ohr gegen diese, um etwas hören zu können. Dort draußen waren Stimmen, sie kamen aus dem Erdgeschoss, ganz eindeutig.

Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, wobei ihm leicht schwindelig war (wahrscheinlich lag das an der Flasche Gin, die er heute Abend leer gemacht hatte) und hörte zu, was die Leute unten im Erdgeschoss sagten.

„Verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe, Severus", ertönte die ängstliche Stimme eines Mannes, „ich glaube nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord es gutheißen wird, dass du mich bei meinem Auftrag störst und mich davon abhalten willst."

„Abhalten?" Die Stimme dieses Mannes war wesentlich tiefer und klang gefährlicher, denn in seiner Stimme war unterdrückte Wut zu hören, „Ich spionier dir nach, was dachtest du denn? Denkst du ernsthaft, wir glauben, dass du den Auftrag korrekt ausführen wirst? Ich will dich nur daran hindern, nicht wie ein Feigling davonzulaufen, das ist alles. Und was heißt bitte Auftrag? Das, was der Dunkle Lord dir aufgetragen hat, wäre für die meisten Todesser ein Klacks."

„Ein Klacks?" rief der andere Mann wieder, „So weit ich weiß, ist es dir nicht gelungen, Harry Potter zu täuschen, oder? Hat bestimmt kein guten Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, als du ihn angegriffen hast."

„Angegriffen, lächerlich. Potter hat mich angegriffen, als er mir hinterhergelaufen ist. Außerdem war es nicht meine Aufgabe, _ihn_ zu täuschen. Und du solltest besser auch nicht groß rumtönen, schließlich hast du mit deiner Aufgabe noch nicht einmal begonnen, mein Freund. So weit ich weiß, hast du diesen Auftrag schon seit ein paar Wochen. Wann hast du denn vor, loszulegen?"

„Versuch du mal, unauffällig an ihn heranzukommen, wenn er sich in der Obhut seiner Verwandten befindet. Ich soll ihn täuschen und ihn ausspionieren, das muss unauffällig und bedacht gemacht werden, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Wenn ich ihn töten sollte, hätte ich das schon längst erledigt."

Nun sprach der Mann namens Severus wieder und seine Stimme war drohend und messerscharf, sodass sich Frederick die Nackenhaare sträubten.

„Ich behalte dich im Auge, hörst du? Ich weiß, dass du in Kontakt mit dem Phönixorden stehst und wenn du uns verrätst – dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass ich dich getötet hätte, weil der Dunkle Lord dann viel schlimmere Dinge mit dir anstellen wird."

Frederick ging vorsichtig die Treppen herunter, um einen Blick auf die beiden Personen zu erhaschen. Er schritt Treppe um Treppe voran und bückte sich, um zu erkennen, wer das war.

Der Mann namens Severus hatte schwarze schulterlange Haare, die fettig waren und zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts herunterhingen, wie ein schwarzer Vorhang. Seine Augen, soweit Frederick erkennen konnte, waren pechschwarz und kalt und er hatte eine riesige Hakennase, die aus seinem blassen Gesicht ragte.

Der andere Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und da er eine Kapuze trug, konnte er rein gar nichts erkennen, außer das der Mann ein Stückchen größer war als Severus.

„Warte mal-" sagte der Mann mit der Kapuze.

„Was?"

„Riechst du das? Das riecht wie Alkohol…"

Er drehte sich um und Frederick schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht und bekam einen Schreck, da er diesen Mann sehr wohl kannte; viel mehr konnte er aber nicht nachdenken.

Denn nach gut einer Minute war er nicht mehr am Leben.

**Kapitel 1: Von Spionen und Zaubertränken**

„Hast du auch wirklich alles verstaut, Harry?"

Die Stimme von Arthur Weasley drang durch das Haus Nr. 4 des Ligusterweges, Little Whinging. Er war ein großer dünner Mann mit rotem spärlichem Haar, einer Brille und er trug einen schäbigen alten Umhang, der an mehreren Stellen geflickt wurde.

„Ja, ich denke schon", presste Harry heraus, als er die Treppe herunterkam und seinen ungewöhnlich schweren Koffer die Treppen hinunter hievte. Mr. Weasley kam ihm entgegen und nahm ihm den Koffer ab, der im nächsten Augenblick aus Harrys Händen gefallen wäre. In der anderen Hand trug Harry den Käfig seiner weißen Schneeeule Hedwig, den er heute Morgen noch frisch geputzt hatte (Hedwig schlug fröhlich mit den Flügeln) und auf seinen Rücken hatte er seinen Besen geschnallt, den er sogar fast nicht gefunden hätte, wenn ihm nicht im letzten Moment eingefallen wäre, dass er ihn unten im Flur versteckt hatte, als Onkel Vernon nach Hause kam und er gerade ein paar Runden im Garten drehen wollte.

Zu Onkel Vernon hatte er gesagt, er war nur kurz auf der Toilette gewesen und zu seinem Glück hatte er den Besen nie gefunden. Wahrscheinlich hätte er den Besen zerbrochen oder ihn ins Feuer geworfen, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass man damit fliegen kann. Selbst wenn er nicht darauf gekommen wäre, dass Zauberer Besen zum Fliegen benutzen, hätte er ihn mit Harry in Verbindung gebracht; schließlich sah der Feuerblitz nicht gerade aus wie ein normaler Muggel-Besen.

Als Harry sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte er es niemals so leer und sauber gesehen; überall lagen Zeitungen, Bücher, Klamotten, an der Wand hatte er ein Poster einer Quidditch-Mannschaft aufgehängt, dass Ron ihm letztes Jahr gegeben hatte, aber nun war das Zimmer kahl und sah um einiges größer aus als sonst.

Und irgendwie war es eigenartig, zu wissen, dass man diese Räume, Türen, Fenster und die Möbel niemals wieder sehen wird; obwohl Harry das Leben hier verabscheut hat, stand er noch recht lange in seinem leeren Zimmer und hat sich umgesehen (etwas, das ihn selbst verwundert und überrascht hat).

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia freuten sich natürlich ebenfalls, allerdings nur deshalb, da sie Harry endlich los waren und sie ihn nie wieder sehen würden. Onkel Vernon hatte gesagt, dass sechzehn Jahre lange Erziehung schlimm genug für sie war, woraufhin Mr.Weasley ihn getadelt hat. Onkel Vernon hatte Mr.Weasley daraufhin angeschrien, woraufhin Mr.Weasley zu seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hat und Onkel Vernon zurück an die Wand wich.

Aber das Schlimmste war nicht der Rückblick auf vergangene Zeiten, sondern der Vorausblick auf das, was noch kommen würde. Er hatte Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia nichts davon erzählt, wo er hingehen und was er tun wird. Selbst wenn er es erzählt hätte, sie hätten es sowieso nicht verstanden; zum Einen waren sie nie sehr schnell von Begriff, zum Anderen würden sie angesichts der Freude wegen Harrys Auszug sowieso nicht wirklich zuhören, es war also für beide Seiten das Beste.

Harry hatte nun die größte Aufgabe seines Lebens, und er wusste, dass es langsam auf den finalen Pfad zuging und er das tun müsste, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er würde Voldemorts Hocruxe, das sind Gegenstände, in denen Lord Voldemort Teile seiner Seele versteckt hat, damit er nicht sterben kann, zerstören müssen und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, würde danach die noch viel größere Aufgabe folgen. Er würde sich ihm stellen müssen und entweder töten oder sterben.

Sein letztes Jahr hat ihn schon ein wenig auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet, er hat mit Dumbledore ein Hocrux gefunden (mal abgesehen davon, dass das Horcrux eine Fälschung war) und Dumbledore hatte mit seinem Leben bezahlt, um an das Horcrux zu gelangen. Noch schlimmer wurde es, als Harry erfahren hatte, das Dumbledore den Zaubertrank, den er getrunken hat, um an das Horcrux zu kommen, für nichts und wieder nichts getrunken hatte. Und seit dem letzten Jahr wusste er auch, dass Voldemort gewiss nicht sein einziger Gegner sein würde.

Severus Snape, der Dumbledore getötet hat und der zur dunklen Seite gewechselt ist, wird gewiss einer der Steine sein, die er auf seinem Weg zu Voldemort zur Seite schaffen muss. Es hört sich zwar hart an, aber angesichts dessen, was Snape mit Dumbledore getan hat, empfand Harry keinerlei Mitleid für ihn, auch wenn er zurückdachte an den Tag, an dem er in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte, wie James Potter Snape gedemütigt und gequält hat. Zum ersten Mal konnte er die Tat seines Vaters nur allzu gut verstehen.

„Können wir dann?" fragte Mr.Weasley mit einem Lächeln. Die Dursleys standen an der Wand, alle drei warteten darauf, dass Harry das Haus endlich für immer verlassen würde. „Wir müssen aber zuerst nur noch kurz in die Winkelgasse."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Nun ja", Mr.Weasley flüsterte nun verschwörerisch, „Ich hab da etwas in meiner Tasche, das muss ich Fred und George geben, weil ich nicht will, dass Molly es sieht. Wir apparieren vor dem Tropfenden Kessel."

Harry grinste und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Dursleys.

Zum Einen war da Onkel Vernon, ein großer breiter Mann mit einem breiten Schnurrbart und schwarzen Haaren, dessen Gesicht, wenn er sauer war (und er war fast den ganzen Tag sauer) rot glühte, so wie auch diesmal. Mit abschätzendem Blick musterte er Mr.Weasley.

Zum anderen war da Tante Petunia, eine knochige und pferdegesichtige Frau mit blonden Haaren, die Mr.Weasley ebenfalls musterte. Aus ihrem Gesicht konnte man nur allzu gut ablesen, dass sie kaum erwarten konnte, dass beide endlich gehen würden.

Und dann war da noch Dudley, ein siebzehnjähriger Junge, der fast drei Zentner wog und blondes Haar hatte, dass er sich auf den Schädel gepresst hatte. Sein Gesicht war, wie das seines Vaters, schweinchenrosa, und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, Dudley in naher Zukunft aufzulauern und ihn mal ordentlich durchzuhexen, einfach nur aus dem Grund, weil er es offiziell durfte. Bei seinem Glück jedoch würde man ihn erwischen, weil er einen Zauber an einem Muggel beging und ihn hätte verletzen können. Aber das wäre es ihm Wert.

Mr.Weasley blickte von den Dursleys zu Harry:

„Also, auf drei?"

Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf sein Ziel: den Tropfenden Kessel. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, standen sie auch schon vor der dunkelbraunen hölzernen Tür und Mr.Weasley trat ein und hielt sie Harry auf.

Es war ein rauchiger kleiner Pub, an den Tischen spielten die Leute Poker und es war recht düster hier drin. Hinter dem Tresen stand der zahnlose und kahle Wirt, Tom.

„Du kannst deine Sachen hier bei Tom stehen lassen, die nehmen wir nachher wieder mit", sagte Mr.Weasley und Harry stellte seinen Koffer und den Käfig hinter den Tresen.

Mr. Weasley begrüßte Tom und nach gut einer Minute verließen sie den Tropfenden Kessel nach hinten auf den Hinterhof. Mr.Weasley klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Steine und die Mauer begann sich zur Seite zu schieben und sie standen in der Winkelgasse, einer gewundenen Straße, in der es von Menschen wimmelte und wo es links und rechts zahlreiche Geschäfte gab; ganz am Ende sah man das große weiße Haus, von dem Harry wusste, dass es die Zaubererbank Gringotts war, wo unter anderem auch sein Geld war.

„Wieso ist es hier wieder so voll?" fragte Harry Mr.Weasley, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu Fred und Georges Laden machten. „Letztes Jahr war es doch so leer."

„Die Leute fühlen sich sicherer", antwortete Mr.Weasley schlicht, und Harry stellte fest, dass die Ministeriumsplakate an den Fenstern nicht mehr so zahlreich waren wie letztes Jahr. Offenbar hatten sich einige Ladenbesitzer entschieden, sie einfach abzunehmen.

„Wieso fühlen sie sich sicherer?" fragte Harry verblüfft und starrte zu Mr.Weasley hoch, der, obwohl Harry schon ziemlich gewachsen war, immer noch ein ganzes Stück größer war als er „Eigentlich sollten sie doch noch ängstlicher sein, oder? Ich meine, jetzt wo Dumbledore tot ist."

„Schau doch mal genau in die Läden rein."

Harry schaute in den Quidditch-Laden und stellte fest, dass hinter der Tür zwei grimmig aussehnende Männer mit langen grauen Mänteln standen. Harry wusste, dass es Auroren waren. Außerdem stellte er fest, dass hinten bei Gringotts vier gigantische Sicherheitstrolle standen, zwei auf jeder Seite, und durch die Gasse selbst gingen auch zwei Trolle auf und ab.

„Wieso haben sie das nicht letztes Jahr schon gemacht?"

„Scrimgeour", murmelte Mr.Weasley düster, während Harry den Sicherheitstroll begutachtete, der an ihm vorbeiging, „Hat letztes Jahr alles darauf gesetzt, Askaban unter Kontrolle zu halten. Hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer auch ohne seine Anhänger in Askaban eine riesige Armee hat, und das nicht nur aus Todessern. Dumbledores Tod hat ihm anscheinend die Augen geöffnet."

Harry sah jetzt schon die überfüllten und bunten Fenster des Weasley-Ladens, in dem seltsame Instrumente pfiffen, sprangen, hüpften und zischten; es sah aus wie ein kleines Feuerwerk.

Mr.Weasley und er traten ein und sofort kam ihnen ein Auror in den Weg gesprungen.

„Die brauchst du nicht zu überprüfen, Archie, das ist Arthur Weasley. Und Harry Potter willst du ja wohl nicht als Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem beschuldigen, oder?" Ein zweiter Auror kam von hinten aus dem Raum auf sie zu. Offenbar hatte er sich ein paar der Scherzartikel angeschaut.

Der erste Auror ging zur Seite und Harry und Mr.Weasley traten ein.

„Cuthbert", rief Mr.Weasley und schüttelte dem Auroren, der sich die Scherzartikel angesehen hatte, die Hand. Harry erkannte, dass Cuthbert etwa Mitte dreißig war; er hatte dunkelbraunes kurzes Haar und einen Drei-Tage-Bart Haar, indem ein paar graue Strähnen vorhanden waren. Er hatte ein nett aussehendes Gesicht und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er Mr.Weasley begrüßte.

Danach schüttelte er Harrys Hand, doch sein Gesicht war immer noch auf Mr.Weasley gerichtet:

„Was tust du hier, Arthur? Heute schon Feierabend?"

„Ja…ja, ich habe heute früher Schluss gemacht, weil ich noch Harry von seinen Verwandten abholen musste und…und weil ich noch etwas zu Fred und George bringen muss, von dem Molly nichts wissen sollte."

Cuthbert lachte.

„Verstehe", sagte er und stellte sich schließlich mit dem anderen Auror wieder an die Tür, um Wache zu stehen. Harry und Mr.Weasley gingen in Richtung Theke, wo Fred und George standen.

„Dad…Harry!"

Fred kam auf sie zu und schüttelte beiden die Hand, während George damit beschäftigt war, die Kunden zu bedienen, und daher nur kurz winken konnte.

„Hast du es?"  
„Ja", antwortete Mr.Weasley leise, und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche heraus. Es war eine kleine Flasche mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit, und er erkannte, dass die Flasche zu gut einem Viertel leer war. Fred nahm es ihm ab und steckte es in seinen Umhang.

„Hat sie etwas gemerkt?"

„Nein", antwortete Mr.Weasley stolz und grinste. Fred lachte laut auf.

„Sie würde dich umbringen."

„Was glaubst du, wieso ich es zurückgebracht habe? Ich habe keine Lust, dass sie es findet und Carter fragt, was das ist. Er würde das sofort erkennen."

„Harry!" rief Fred plötzlich, und sah Harry an, „Wie siehst aus, willst du mal unseren Bestseller probieren? Nichts verkauft sich besser als das."

Er deutete ins Regal, wo eine Schale stand, in der kleine Päckchen standen, in denen offenbar Muggel-Kaugummi lag. Harry ahnte Übles.

„Nein, lieber nicht."

„Ach, komm schon!"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Fred, denn wir müssen wieder los. Ich hab deiner Mutter gesagt, dass ich mit Harry um fünf nach Acht ankomme, jetzt ist es schon fast viertel nach. Wir müssen los."

„Okay", sagte Fred, etwas enttäuscht, „Soll ich euch was einpacken?"

„Nicht nötig."

Er winkte zum Abschied und zog Harry aus dem Laden heraus. Er verabschiedete sich noch schnell von dem Auroren namens Cuthbert und schon waren sie wieder in der Gasse auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

„Mr.Weasley, was war das für eine Flasche?" fragte Harry neugierig und er sah, dass Mr.Weasley in eine andere Richtung schaute.

„Erzähl Molly bitte nicht, dass wir hier waren, okay?" flüsterte er eindringlich, „Das war eine neue Erfindung von Fred und George, die sie aber nicht verkaufen dürfen, da die Wirkung darauf verboten ist.

Wer das Zeug trinkt, erfüllt einem so gut wie alle Wünsche, die man sich wünscht."

„Und Sie haben das Zeug Mrs.Weasley gegeben?"

„Psssst."

„Wie lange schon?"

Mr.Weasley sah sich um, ob sie jemand gehört hatte. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie niedergeschlagen Molly war seit die Sache mit Bill passiert ist, dann hat Percy auch noch einen Brief zurückgeschickt, den sie ihm geschrieben hat, und dann kommt auch noch der ganze Stress mit der Hochzeit dazu.

Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass sie völlig durch den Wind ist und ich bin ganz ehrlich, ich hatte langsam richtig Angst um sie, weil sie jeder Hilfe abgeschlagen hat. Ich habe ständig versucht, sie abzulenken, ihr gesagt, dass sie vielleicht wieder im Haushalt arbeiten sollte, damit sie mal wieder auf andere Gedanken kommt, aber sie sitzt immer nur am Tisch und weint. Und da hab ich ihr dieses Serum gegeben und es hat funktioniert. Sie hat wieder im Haushalt gearbeitet, weil ich sie darum gebeten habe, und war wieder besser gelaunt."

Harry starrte zu Mr.Weasley hoch.

„Ist das wirklich alles? Oder haben Sie auch Vorteile dadurch?"

„Naja", Mr.Weasley setzte ein sehr gequältes Lächeln auf, „Da sie nun fast alles tat, worum ich sie gebeten habe, habe ich auch wieder jeden Tag mein Lieblingsessen auf den Tisch bekommen, sie hat wieder ein wenig den Garten entgnomt, natürlich mit Hilfe von Ron und Ginny, und sie wird halt wieder zu meiner alten Molly, so wie sie vor Bills Unfall war."

Harry lächelte. Er glaubte Mr.Weasley, dass er es zum Wohle seiner Frau tat, aber auch, dass ihn es freute, dass sie ihm wieder sein Lieblingsessen machte.

„Aber du musst mir unbedingt versprechen, Harry, dass du niemandem etwas davon erzählst, okay? Auf Fred und George kann ich mich verlassen, da auch sie Ärger bekommen würden, vermutlich nicht nur von Molly. Wie gesagt, das Zeug ist nicht unbedingt legal. Ich glaube, Dung hat auch etwas davon. Du kannst dir natürlich vorstellen, dass er Fred und George eine Menge Gold dafür bezahlt hat. Habe ich dein Wort, Harry, dass du Molly oder Ron oder sonst irgendwem nichts davon erzählst?"

„Klar."

„Wir sind es, Molly!", rief Mr.Weasley ein paar Minuten später fröhlich, als sie über den Hof des Fuchsbaus gingen, in dessen Hinterhof fröhlich Hühner gackerten, „Los, stell die Frage."

„Größtes Bestreben?" fragte Mrs. Weasley genervt.

„Herauszufinden, warum Flugzeuge fliegen können."

Sie öffnete die Tür, ihr Mann wollte sie zuhalten, damit er seine Frage auch noch stellen konnte, doch angesichts Mrs.Weasleys genervtem Gesichtsausdruck gab er nach und trat ein.

„Harry, mein Schatz!"

Sie gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und Harry starrte sie an. Sie sah anders aus als sonst. Sie trug keine Küchenschürze, ihr Gesicht war ein wenig eingefallen und sie war dünner als sonst. Mr.Weasley hatte Recht mit dem, was er über sie gesagt hatte, man sah ihr ihre Angeschlagenheit deutlich an, aber trotzdem wusste Harry, dass sie vor ihm nicht so tun wollte, als wäre sie niedergeschlagen oder gar deprimiert.

„Wie geht es dir? Du siehst dünn aus, komm doch rein."

Harry trat ein und sie standen in der kleinen Kücher der Weasleys, in deren Mitte ein großer Tisch stand und die auch ansonsten recht vollgestopft, aber dennoch gemütlich und familiär wirkte.

„Möchtest du etwas zum Essen, mein Schatz?"

„Was?"

Sie stand schon am Herd, als Mr.Weasley Harry leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Sie hat noch den Trank intus."

„Achso," er hob seine Stimme, „Ja, sehr gerne." Er bekam jetzt erst mit, dass sein Magen rumorte. Mr.Weasley setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, setzte seinen Spitzhub ab und stöhnte. Offenbar war er direkt von der Arbeit zu Harry gekommen und hat ihn abgeholt.

„Wie war dein Tag, Arthur?"

Harry hörte deutlich, dass Mrs.Weasleys Stimme unglücklich und ruhig klang, ganz anders als sonst. Es machte ihn traurig, sie so zu sehen und er fürchtete sich davor, sie zu erleben, wenn Mr.Weasley ihr mal keinen Trank ins Trinken kippt.

„Stressig", antwortete Mr.Weasley, „Wir hatten Pfannen ins Büro gekommen, die nicht aufhören wollten, auf und ab zu hüpfen. Du kannst dir natürlich vorstellen, was das für einen Krach gemacht hat. Und es war gar nicht so leicht, das wieder hinzubiegen, wir haben drei Stunden dafür gebraucht, da das nicht einfach nur Laien-Magie war, oh nein. Wir mussten Freygreen rufen, der musste aus der Schweiz kommen und hat den Fluch gebrochen."

„Oh, dann bekommst du dein Lieblingsessen, mein Schatz", sagte Mrs.Weasley und Mr.Weasley starrte Harry an und legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Ich geh mal Ron und Hermine hallo sagen", sagte Harry und verschwand somit aus der Küche und ging die hölzernen Treppen nach oben. Er ging in Rons Zimmer und kniff die Augen zusammen, da alles hier rot-orange leuchtete, doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Arme, die sich um seinen Hals schlangen und ihn umarmten.

Hermine war ein Mädchen mit einem buschigen braunen Haarschopf, Ron dagegen hatte flammend rote Haare (wie jeder der Weasleys) und war über einen Kopf größer als Harry.

Harry stellte den Käfig und den Koffer ab.

„Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet", sagte Hermine aufgeregt und blickte Harry an, „Ihr seid etwas zu spät. Was war denn los?"

„Ich…äh…konnte meinen Besen nicht gleich finden."

„Dad hat dir einen Anzug besorgt", meinte Ron ganz beiläufig, „Für die Hochzeit, weißt du. Mir hat er auch einen besorgt. Zweite Hand allerdings." Er wurde ein wenig rosa um die Ohren, „Willst du ihn anprobieren?"

„Nicht jetzt, Ron, er ist doch gerade erst angekommen."

„Wie geht's euch?"

„Gut", antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund.

Die Tür ging auf und Harrys Herz sank in die Hose, denn ein hübsches Mädchen mit flammend roten Haaren und hellbraunen Augen kam ins Zimmer gestürmt.

„Mum fragt, ob ihr…oh…"

Sie sah Harry, einige Sekunden darauf tat sie gar nichts, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal ordentlich mit der Tür zu knallen.

„Sie ist ziemlich sauer, was?"

„Kann man wohl sagen", grinste Ron.

„Sie wird es mit der Zeit verstehen", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Sie ist nicht so hart, wie sie sich gibt. Es hat ihr wehgetan und sie schämt sich. Aber das wird sich wieder legen."

„Wollen wir's hoffen", antwortete Harry.

Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen sie alle unten am Küchentisch, um zu Essen (Ginny blieb oben). Mad-Eye Moody traf wenig später ein, gefolgt von den Händchen haltenden Tonks und Lupin.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Orden?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Wer wird den jetzt leiten?"

„Das wird Mad-Eye wohl erst einmal machen", antwortete Lupin schlicht, „Er ist der Älteste, er ist ein erfolgreicher Auror gewesen und er war einer der engsten Freunde Dumbledores. Minerva hat zu viel mit Hogwarts zu tun."

„Bleibt Hogwarts offen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, erst einmal ja. Wir werden sehen, wenn noch einmal so etwas passiert, wird es auf jeden Fall geschlossen, aber Minerva hat sich bei den Schulräten und der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung durchgesetzt und die Leute überzeugt, Hogwarts offen zu lassen."

„Weiß man schon, wer Snapes Posten übernehmen wird?"

„Nein. Es gab zwar ein paar Bewerber, aber die hat Minerva abgelehnt. Und ein neuer Verwandlungs-Lehrer wird ebenfalls benötigt, aber da wurde bereits eine neue Lehrerin gefunden, glaube ich."

Er grinste Tonks an und Harry wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Du wirst Verwandlungs-Lehrerin in Hogwarts?" rief Hermine begeistert und Harry und Ron starrten sich an, allerdings nicht weniger begeistert.

„Ja", antwortete Tonks, „Dadurch, dass ich Metamorphmagus bin, ist Minerva gleich auf mich gekommen. Und ich hatte immer glänzende Noten in Verwandlung, die brauchte ich auch für meine Auroren-Prüfungen. Ich hab ein „Ohnegleichen" in der Verwandlungs-Abschluss-Prüfung bekommen."

„Du willst nicht mehr hingehen, haben Ron und Hermine gesagt?" fragte Lupin Harry und Harry nickte.

„Ja, ich muss jetzt….naja, ich muss jetzt halt andere Dinge machen."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" warf Tonks ein. „Ich meine, einfach alles so hinzuschmeißen? Das ist dein letztes Jahr, du könntest ohne große Probleme zur Aurorenprüfung zugelassen werden, wenn du die Prüfungen schaffst. Du hast viel mehr Möglichkeiten, wenn du die Schule schaffst. Ich meine, naja du bist berühmt, du würdest sicher auch so etwas finden."

Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Es gab vieles, was er ihnen erzählen wollte, aber er konnte es nicht. Er hatte Dumbledore versprochen, nur mit Ron und Hermine über das zu sprechen, was in Dumbledores Büro alles passiert ist und dazu gehört nun mal auch die Geschichte mit den Horcruxen.

„Vollkommen sicher bin ich mir noch nicht", sagte er schließlich, und nun starrten ihn auch Ron und Hermine an und zum ersten Mal wurde Harry bewusst, was er da tat. Die Beiden wollten ihn begleiten, wo immer er auch hinging, aber dadurch würden sie ebenfalls nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und er würde ihnen ihr ganzes Leben verbauen. Und er wusste, wie viel Wert Hermine darauf legte, gute Schulleistungen zu bringen, damit sie später viele Möglichkeiten hatte.

Und Ron. Mrs.Weasley wusste wahrscheinlich gar nichts davon, dass Ron ebenfalls nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte, und Harrys Herz rutschte in die Hose, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass Ron das nur wegen Harry tat.

„Doch, vielleicht komme ich doch wieder", sagte er entschieden.

Ron und Hermine lächelten.

„Kommt eigentlich heute noch jemand?" fragte Lupin Mrs.Weasley.

„Kingsley wollte eigentlich noch vorbeischauen, aber er hat noch viel zu tun, also wird das wohl nichts", antwortete stattdessen Mr.Weasley.

„Carter wollte vielleicht noch kommen", sagte Mrs.Weasley.

Harry blickte auf, weil er das eigentlich vorhin schon fragen wollte.

„Wer ist Carter?"

„Carter arbeitet im Ministerium, im Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht. Fast wäre sogar er ein Lehrer von euch gewesen," Sie deutete auf Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Wieso das denn?"

„Er war zusammen mit Snape im Rennen für den Zaubertranklehrer-Posten. Versteht eine Menge von Giften, Gegengiften und so weiter."

„Und der ist auch im Orden?"

„Ja, seit ein paar Wochen."

„Seit ein paar Wochen erst? Also kannte Dumbledore ihn nicht?"

Harry wurde rot, denn er wusste, wie dieser Satz aufgefasst werden konnte. Es hörte sich so an, als würde Harry Moody nicht zu trauen, anständige Leute in den Orden aufzunehmen. „Ich meine, er kam also erst in den Orden, als Dumbledore schon tot war, oder?"

„Das stimmt."

Harry sagte nichts. Es hörte sich für ihn merkwürdig an, dass sich jetzt erst jemand dem Orden des Phönix anschloss, und das auch erst nach Dumbledores Tod, nach dem Tod des Mannes, der Spione und Todesser schneller als andere Leute durchschaute. Für ihn hörte sich dieser Carter jedenfalls an wie jemand, der nicht einfach freiwillig dem Orden beitrat, nur weil ihm die Idee gefällt, gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser zu kämpfen.

Aber bevor er noch auf den Gedanken kam, dass dieser Carter ein Spion von Voldemort war und auf dessen Befehl hin Kontakt zum Orden aufnahm, sollte er diesen Mann lieber selbst erstmal kennenlernen, um sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen.

„Schade, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht als Lehrer genommen hat", murmelte Ron Harry leise zu, „Dann hätten wir die ganzen Jahre über Snape nicht ertragen müssen. Und wahrscheinlich hätte er dann Dumbledore nicht getötet."

Das Klirren einer heruntergefallenen Gabel ertönte.

„RON!"

Mrs.Weasley sah Ron scharf an. „Darüber wollen wir hier jetzt nicht sprechen."

„Ist doch wahr", sagte Ron. „Wieso sollen wir darüber nicht reden. Er hat Dumbledore verraten, er hat den Orden verraten, wieso verschweigt Ihr das denn?" Ron stand auf.

„Setzt dich wieder hin!"

Ron wollte etwas sagen, aber er verstummte und Harry konnte das nur allzu gut verstehen. Wenn Mrs.Weasley ihn so wütend angesehen hätte, dann würde er auch nichts sagen. Mit wütender Miene und leicht rosa angehauchtem Gesicht setzte sich Ron hin und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Im ganzen Raum war es still, bis Mr.Weasley unnötigerweise in den Raum warf:

„Und was habt Ihr alle heute so gemacht?"


	2. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 6: Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Die Fahrt zur Winkelgasse verlief im Grunde genommen reicht ereignisslos und schon fast langweilig. Das Ministerium hatte wieder einen speziellen Wagen und einen Fahrer bestellt, außerdem waren noch zwei Auroren dabei. Harry unterhielt sich hinten mit Ron und Hermine, während Mrs.Weasley und Ginny schwiegen. Mr.Weasley unterhielt sich vorne mit einem der Auroren vom Ministerium, welcher ihn kannte, schließlich waren sie Kollegen.

„Das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder?" fragte Mr.Weasley ihn ungläubig. „Unser Gehalt hat er nicht erhöht. Oh, dieser…" Er schlug mit einer Faust in die Andere, während der Auror sich rasch zu ihm umdrehte. „Beruhig dich, Arthur", versuchte er zu sagen, „Wir wissen doch alle, dass, wenn jemand eine Gehaltserhöhung verdient hat, du bist. Scrimgeour weiß das. Glaub mir, du machst deine Arbeit gut." Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Sie fuhren die Straßen entlang, die Fenster waren verdunkelt, doch kurz bevor sie da waren, drehte sich der Auror, mit dem Mr.Weasley geredet hatte, zu Harry und Ron um.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er, „Ich weiß, es muss euch nerven, wenn wir immer an eurer Seite sind, aber es ist nur zu eurem Schutz. Besonders du musst geschützt werden", er deutete mit dem Finger auf Harry. „Ja, das muss er", rief Mr.Weasley fröhlich, „Aber ich denke, es ist besser, als man auf dem ersten Blick meint. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Wir hätten gar nicht mehr in die Winkelgasse gehen können." „Die Winkelgasse ist besser geschützt als jemals zuvor", sagte der Auror zu Mr.Weasley, „Und wir tun unser Bestes. Wenn man die Auroren einfach nicht beachtet, ist es eigentlich wie immer." Er lächelte verständnisvoll, doch nun rief der Fahrer von vorne:

„Wir sind da!" Sie hielten an und als Harry nach rechts sah, erkannte er die dunkle schlichte Tür des Tropfenden Kessels, durch die er schon vor ein paar Wochen mit Mr.Weasley gegangen war. „Mach Platz, Cuthbert, du blockierst die Tür", rief der Fahrer von vorne. Der Auror stieg aus, ebenso wie der Auror auf dem Beifahrer-Sitz. Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys folgten ihnen. Der Fahrer zündete sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich zurück, während die Anderen alle in den Tropfenden Kessel marschierten. Hinter dem Tresen stand der zahnlose Wirt Tom, der ein dreckiges Glas abwusch, und erfreut auflachte, als er den kleinen Trupp hereinkommen sah.

„Schuleinkäufe?" rief er ihnen zu und sie alle nickten. Sie gingen an ihm vorbei, hinaus auf den Hinterhof, wo Mr.Weasley einen bestimmten Stein mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, woraufhin die gewundene Winkelgasse zum Vorschein kam, mit ihren zahlreichen Geschäften und der prachtvollen Zaubererbank Gringotts im Hintergrund. Harry fiel sofort der bunte Schriftzug des Weasley-Ladens ins Auge, die knallige rote Schrift auf dem quietschgelben Hintergrund; vor der Tür standen Fred und George, die riesige schürzenartige Anzüge trugen, auf denen vorne Abstellplatten angebracht waren, auf denen all mögliches Zeug lag. Fred winkte sofort, als er die Gruppe auf sich zukommen sah.

„Eine Runde Traumdeutung gefällig?" rief er ihnen entgegen. Sie hielten gemeinsam an und Harry musterte die Sachen, die auf der kleinen Plattform lagen, die an Freds Schürze befestigt war. Der Laden selber war leer, das Geschäft boomte lediglich auf der Straße. „Was ist das?" wollte Ron wissen, und nahm eine kleine Praline in die Hand, die nicht größer so groß wie eine Mandarine war, „Was meinst du mit Traumdeutung?" Er blickte zu Fred. „Du könntest sie essen", schlug Fred vor, „Aber du wärst der Erste. Träumerische Trüffelpralinen!" Fred lächelte stolz und deutete auf die Ladentür. Dort hingen etwa ein Dutzend Plakate, alle mit Beschreibungen von Fred und Georges Produkten, und mit Bildern verziert. Harry schaute auf das Plakat, auf das Fred zeigte.

_Träumerische Trüffelpralinen_

_Erlaubt Ihnen, eine Welt zu betreten, die niemand außer ihnen sehen, fühlen, hören oder sonst etwas kann. Dieses Produkt basiert auf der Fantasie des Essenden. Im Gegensatz zum Tagtraum-Zauber erleben sie die Welt bewusst, in die sie eindringen. Handeln sie, wie sie es wollen. Dringen Sie in Ihre eigene Fantasie ein, besuchen Sie Ihre Träume und tun und lassen Sie, was Sie wollen._

_Nur zwölf Galleonen das Stück_

„Ihr habt sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle", schrie Ron entsetzt und starrte seine Brüder an, „Zwölf Galleonen für so ein komisches Teil. Funktioniert das überhaupt?" „Nun ja, wir hoffen es", erklärte Fred augenzwinkernd, „Um ehrlich zu sein, es gab noch niemanden, der sie getestet hat. Sind den Leuten zu teuer und selbst wenn sie günstiger wären, hätten sie wahrscheinlich Angst vor der Wirkung." „Habt Ihr sie selbst nicht getestet?" „Nein, haben wir nicht", antwortete Fred, „Aber wir haben ordentlich was zusammengemischt, damit es funktioniert, u.a. Zentaurenmilch und Elfenzucker. Will es jemand ausprobieren?"

Niemand antwortete. Mrs.Weasley starrte misstrauisch auf die Trüffelpraline, die ihr Sohn ihr vor die Nase hielt und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Von den ganzen Leuten, die um sie herumstanden, nahm niemand Freds Angebot an. „Ich nehme eine", sagte Harry schließlich und trat vor. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und fand gerade so sieben Galleonen. Er musste bald wieder nach Gringotts, um sich neues Geld zu besorgen, aber Fred schien es nicht so eng zu sehen. „Du kannst mir den Rest später zahlen, Harry, dir vertrauen wir doch." Er zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu und grinste. „Ohne dich würde es die Dinger gar nicht geben."

„Du bist wahnsinnig geworden", entfuhr es Ron, als sie zwanzig Minuten später aus Flourrish&Blotts herauskamen. „Wieso hast du es gekauft? Willst du es denn überhaupt benutzen?" „Ich denke nicht", antwortete Harry ruhig, „Aber es ist nur für den Fall. Ich denke, es…es könnte nützlich sein". Er starrte auf die Trüffelpraline und wusste selbst nicht, wieso er so dachte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass dieser Einkauf nicht umsonst war. „Hey, da ist…oh nein."

Harry starrte nach vorne. Vorne, vor der Magischen Menagierie, stand eine große schlanke Frau mit weißblonden Haaren, stechend blauen Augen und hübschen Gesichtszügen. Als sie aus der Tür kam, fiel ihr Blick auf Harry und die Weasleys. „Oh", hauchte sie leise, „Harry Potter und die Weasleys. Freut mich, zu sehen, wie Sie als Familie zusammenleben. Man könnte glatt neidisch werden." Sie lächelte höhnisch und Harry spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg und wie er das Verlangen spürte, ihr an den Hals zu springen. „Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe, Narcissa", sagte Mrs.Weasley, ohne Narcissa anzusehen, „Kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten." Sie ging an ihr vorbei und überquerte die Straße, doch Narcissa lächelte weiterhin.

„Harry Potter", flüsterte Narcissa, als Harry Mrs.Weasley folgen wollte. „Wie reizend. Wahrscheinlich wundert es dich, mich hier zu sehen." „Allerdings", gab Harry zurück. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Sie sich noch in die Öffentlichkeit wagen, nachdem sich Ihr Sohn als Todesser erwiesen hat. Letztes Jahr Ihr Mann, nun Ihr Sohn. Was passiert diesmal, werden Sie persönlich entlarvt?" Narcissas Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen und wenn Blicke irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten könnten, wäre Harry jetzt nicht mehr vorhanden. Mr.Weasley versuchte Harry weiterzuziehen, aber Narcissa rief ihnen noch hinterher.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig, Potter. Wer weiß, ob nicht hinter der nächsten Ecke dein Ende lauert…immer schön auf der Hut bleiben. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass wir diese schöne Narbe und die runde Brille in Zukunft nicht mehr sehen werden." „Einfach ignorieren", murmelte Mr.Weasley, als Narcissa außer Reichweite war. „Die will dir doch nur Angst machen, mehr nicht. Aber auch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie trotz allem so mir nichts, dir nichts durch die Winkelgasse marschiert." „Hey!" Harry schaute nach rechts. Ein rundgesichtiger pummeliger Junge kam auf sie zugelaufen, die Wangen gerötet und das Gesicht vor Freude erstrahlend.

„Hey Neville", sagte Ron. „Bist du mit deiner Oma hier?" fragte Harry. „Ja", antwortete Neville und stöhnte kurz auf. „Wir müssen in die Magische Menagerie, Trevor geht es ganz und gar nicht gut. Aber sie meint, dass sie das mit Sicherheit hinbekommen werden." Harry erinnerte sich an eine Begebenheit vor vier Jahren. Damals sind sie in die Magische Menagerie gegangen, um ein Rattentonikum für Rons Ratte Krätze zu besorgen, welches selbstverständlich nicht gewirkt hat, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass das Ratentonikum an einen Mann namens Peter Pettigrew verabreicht wurde. Wo Peter heutzutage wohl war…

Peter Pettigrew und ein Mann mit einer dunklen Kapuze und einem langen Umhang gingen schnellen Schrittes durch die dunklen Muggelgassen von London, während ihre Schritte laut von den Steinwänden widerhallten und sich ihre Schatten bedrohlich groß auf den Mauern widerspiegelten. Der Mann mit der Kapuze ging ein wenig schneller, sodass Peter fast rennen musste, um mitzuhalten, doch als sie um zwei weitere Ecken gebogen waren, wandte er sich an Peter.

„Es wird alles sehr schnell gehen", sagte er leise, „Zu aller erst müssen wir um einen Auftrag bitten. Dafür habe ich bereits eine Idee. Wir werden dem Dunklen Lord erzählen, dass es einen Todesser-Angriff mit Auroren-Eingriff mitten in London gibt. Er wird nicht genug Zeit haben, um das zu überprüfen, das wird er erst später tun. Und dann können wir sagen, es wäre falscher Alarm gewesen. Am besten werde ich das übernehmen, du beherrscht die Okklumentik nicht so gut, oder?" Peter nickte rasch. „Uns wird er befehlen, einzugreifen", fuhr der Kapuzenmann fort, „Wir werden offiziell als Verstärkung eintreffen, als Verstärkung, die zu einem Ort kommt, an dem überhaupt nichts los ist. Noch nicht." „Wie locken wir Snape dorthin?"

„Da müssen wir zu Snape gehen, aber alleine. Der Dunkle Lord darf auf keinen Fall dabei sein, er würde es nicht gutheißen, Snape in die Öffentlichkeit zu schicken, wo das Ministerium ihn doch sucht. Wir werden Snape von der Dringlichkeit dieses Auftrags überzeugen müssen, und da kommst du ins Spiel, mein Freund. Er beherrscht die Legilimentik nicht annähernd so gut wie Okklumentik, also werden deine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten ausreichen, um ihn zu belügen. Du wirst ihm das gleiche erzählen, was ich dem Dunklen Lord erzähle, nur mit einer einzigen Änderung. Du wirst ihm sagen, dass auch der Orden des Phönix und Harry Potter dabei sind. Glaub mir, er wird mitkommen. Es wird ihn sicherlich reizen, Potter zu fangen und ihn dem Dunklen Lord zu übergeben, aber wahrscheinlich wird er auch einfach verhindern wollen, dass ein anderer Todesser Potter tötet. Hast du von Melvin gehört? Er wollte Potter töten, kurz nachdem Snape Dumbledore ermordet hat, aber Snape hat ihn abgehalten. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Todessern legt er sehr viel Wert darauf, dass Potter vom Dunklen Lord getötet wird."

„Wo werden wir ihn denn hinlocken?" „Runter an den Magischen Hafen, am Rande von London." Er schaute Peter von der Seite her an und grinste, „Dort wo der Magische Bottich steht." Peter blieb auf einmal stehen. Der Mund klappte ihm auf und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden? Du willst ihn in den Magischen Bottich schmeißen?" „Hast du eine bessere Idee? Das ist genial. Seine Leiche wird danach keine Schwierigkeiten machen, für den Dunklen Lord wird er einfach nur von der Bildfläche verschwinden, mehr nicht." „Denk doch mal nach", flüsterte Peter hastig, „Der Magische Bottich ist nicht dafür gedacht, Menschen hineinzuwerfen. Wenn du das tust, dann…." „…wird er sterben?", vervollständigte der Kapuzenmann den Satz, „Ist es denn nicht genau das, was wir wollen? Ich weiß, dass im Magischen Bottich Magie gesammelt wird. Aber warum lassen wir es nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen, und schmeißen den ersten Menschen dort hinein, der jemals dort hineingefallen ist."

„Wie wollen wir das machen?" rief Peter, „Der Bottich ist gigantisch. Hast du da auch eine Idee?" „Allerdings", sagte der Mann mit der Kapuze, „Du weißt doch, was ein paar Meter vom Bottich entfernt steht? Der Kran, oder? Wir werden ihn von da oben hineinwerfen." Erneut blieb Peter stehen. „Willst du mich verkohlen, oder was?" quiekte er, „Das schaffen wir nie. Wie sollen wir Snape denn auf den Kran bekommen und wie sollen wir es hinbekommen, dass er im Bottich landet?" „Das überlass mir", murmelte die dunkle Gestalt, „Aber jetzt das wichtige und das musst du dir merken: wir müssen ihn vorher schon töten. Wenn wir Pech haben, überlebt er den Magischen Bottich, wir können es nicht wissen. Aber wenn wir ihn vorher schon töten, ist der Rest ein Klacks."

„Aber verrat mir eines." Peter starrte die vermummte Gestalt eindringlich an, „Wozu der ganze Aufwand? Warum töten wir ihn nicht einfach und lassen seine Leiche verschwinden? Versenken, verbrennen oder einfach nur verwandeln. Wozu das alles, wenn es auch einfacher geht?" „Weil ich meine Morde nur mit Stil begehe".

Es war Freitag, der dreizehnte Januar 1995, als Quentin Chartrand abends noch einmal in sein Büro huschte und das tat, wozu er am Tage nicht in der Lage war. Er kramte in seinen Schubladen, riss sie heraus, und zog nach minutenlangem Suchen schließlich ein in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch hervor. Nachdem er es geöffnet hatte, kam eine Aushüllung zum Vorschein, in der er mehrere zusammengefaltete Blätter liegen hatte. Er ging die Blätter durch und fand schließlich das, wonach er gesucht hatte: das Blatt mit der Überschrift ‚Mysteriumsabteilung'. Raschen Schrittes verließ er das Büro, und hielt den Plan für die Mysteriumsabteilung nah an seinem Körper, damit er sie schnell verstecken konnte, sollte doch noch jemand hier sein.

Mit einem Kling erschien der Fahrstuhl, kurz nachdem er den Knopf gedrückt hatte. Bevor er in diesen hineinstieg, vergewisserte er sich noch, ob nicht doch noch jemand in der Halle war, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Als sich die Tür des Fahrstuhls geschlossen hatte und er sich in Bewegung setzte, starrte Chartrand nach links, wo ein Spiegel an der Wand hing. Er war ein etwa 1,75m großer, schlanker Mann, mit schulterlangem stumpfen hellbraunen Haar und einer riesigen Hornbrille. Langsam ging er auf den Spiegel zu und schaute sich genau an. Er war Anfang dreißig, aber trotz der kleinen Falten, die er um seinen Mundwinkel und auf seiner Stirn hatte, sah er nicht sehr alt aus. Er wusste, dass Frauen ihn normalerweise abstoßend fanden; wahrscheinlich kam dies durch die Hornbrille oder durch seine verrückte Art, und erst gestern lief er knallrot an, als ihn Margret Ross von der Kobold-Aufsichts-Behörde nach der Uhrzeit gefragt hatte, woraufhin sein Chef, Mr. Carter Morrington, ihn ausgelacht und verspottet hatte. Er würde es ihm irgendwann heimzahlen, das war für ihn klar. Aber er hatte vorher wichtiges zu tun, als seine in letzter Zeit recht häufigen Mordgedanken weiter auszuführen. Gerüchte kursierten rund um die Welt. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist angeblich zurückgekehrt und wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken konnte, war dieser an der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums interessiert, der Abteilung, in die Chartrand gerade wollte.

KLING! „Mysteriumsabteilung!" Der Fahrstuhl war unten angekommen, und nachdem Chartrand nachgeschaut hatte, ob der Gang leer war, verließ er ihn und ging so schnell wie möglich auf die schwarze Tür zu, die am Ende des Ganges war und bedrohlich hoch wirkte. Als er näher trat, hatte er diesen Eindruck jedoch nicht mehr. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete die Tür, und fand sich in einem Raum mit schwarzen Wänden und Boden wieder, der kreisrund war und in dem man zwölf Türen finden konnte, die zwölfte Tür war die Tür, durch die der Ministeriumsangestellte gerade gekommen war. Er holte seinen Plan heraus, ließ die Tür offen stehen und schaute nach, durch welche Tür er musste. Zwei Türen rechts von ihm, das war sie; durch sie musste er gehen. Er rüttelte am Türknopf, doch sie war verschlossen, genauso wie immer. Er hatte damit gerechnet, aber man konnte es schließlich versuchen. Niemand im Ministerium hatte eine Ahnung davon, was in diesem Raum war, außer die Unsäglichen, die es nicht wagten, etwas darüber zu erzählen. Sein Pech, dass er in der Abteilung für Magisches Recht arbeitete, und nicht hier unten. Aber das war nur ein Grund, kein Hindernis.

„Alohomora!" Er versuchte sie erneut zu öffnen, aber sie blieb zu. Das Geheimnis über diese Tür musste in einem der anderen Räume liegen. Der Schlüssel zu dieser Tür war nicht hier; er musste ihn suchen. Genau das hatte er bereits getan. Seit einer Woche schlich er fast jeden Abend hier unten herum und durchsuchte die Räume; er hatte bereits die Todeskammer, den Raum der Zeit, den Gehirnraum, und den Raum des Universums durchsucht, ist aber nicht weitergekommen. Und das bei seinem Talent: was nur wenige wussten, war, dass Chartrand schon seit seiner Kindheit mit einer besonderen Menge an Intelligenz ausgestattet war. Also schaute er auf seiner Karte nach und suchte nach einem Raum, den er noch nicht angekreuzt hatte. Er hatte zwölf verschiedene Skizzen, eine für jedes Verlassen eines Raumes, damit er die Ausgangstür und die anderen Türen wieder fand. Er hatte sie sich bei seinem ersten Besuch in dieser Abteilung aufgezeichnet. Zudem, falls die Karten mal verloren gingen, verzauberte er die Ausgangstür so, dass man nur nach dem Ausgang fragen musste, damit sie sich von alleine öffnete und somit offenbarte. Von den Unsäglichen hatte bisher niemand etwas davon bemerkt.

Also ging er ein paar Türen weiter, in den Raum der Prophezeiung. Sekunden später stand er in einem kirchenähnlichen Raum, mit hunderten von Regalen und Kristallen an der Decke. Gerade durchstreifte Chartrand den ersten Gang, als er jemanden fluchen hörte. Er erstarrte, bekam sich aber schnell wieder ein und schaute die Halle entlang. Der wütende Aufschrei war von den hinteren Reihen gekommen. Schleichend bewegte er sich nun fort, und langsam kam etwas in Sicht. Er schaute auf die Reihe, aus der die Bewegungen kamen und stellte fest, dass es Nummer siebenundzeunzig war. Kaum hatte er um die Ecke geschaut, als ein markerschütternder Schrei, gefolgt von einem lauten Poltern, erschien. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund erkannte er Broderick Bode, der sich nun auf dem Boden wand, und offenbar Todesqualen durchlitt.

Ihm war klar, dass er sich offenbaren musste, er konnte Bode nicht einfach hier liegen lassen und verschwinden. „Mr. Bode!" Schnell lief er auf den Unsäglichen zu, der die Augen zusammengekniffen und die Zähne gefletscht hatte. Er schrie so laut, dass Chartrand sich sicher war, dass es jeder im Ministerium hören musste, der noch hier war, und hilfesuchend blickte er sich um, doch er entdeckte nichts. Bode war nicht verletzt, körperlich schien es ihm eigentlich gut zu gehen, abgesehen von den Schmerzen. Und als Chartrand ihm auf die Beine helfen wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und eine gedehnte Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. „Chartrand? Sind Sie es?"

Chartrand drehte sich blitzschnell um. Er hatte den Mann bereits erkannt, bevor er ihm ins Gesicht blickte. Es war Lucius Malfoy, ein ständiger Besucher des Ministeriums und guter Freund des Zaubereiministers Fudge. „Mr. Malfoy! Sie müssen mir helfen", flüsterte er hektisch, lief puterrot wie immer an, wenn ihn jemand ansprach, und versuchte immer noch, Bode auf die Beine zu hieven. „Kommen Sie. Helfen Sie mir, er ist zu schwer." „Interessant", murmelte Malfoy und schien mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen als mit Chartrand, „Sehr interessant. Jemand Außenstehendes kann sie nicht berühren…was tun Sie hier unten, Chartrand?" „Ich habe einen Schrei gehört", antwortete Chartrand blitzschnell, „Da bin ich runtergekommen."

„Einen Schrei?" wiederholte Malfoy leise, „Was tun Sie um diese Zeit überhaupt noch hier? So weit ich weiß, haben Sie bereits Feierabend, oder? Carter Morrington sagte mir, er sei der Letzte, der täglich das Büro für Magisches Recht verlässt. Aber er ist schon weg. Wie kommt das?" „Das tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache", schrie Chartrand aufgeregt, „Jetzt helfen Sie mir, er stirbt sonst!" „Er wird nicht sterben", flüsterte Malfoy, „Er nicht. Wann sind Sie gekommen?" „Eben gerade. Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich ihn schreien gehört habe." „Dann verschwinden Sie." Malfoy sah sich um, und schaute auf das Regal, an dem Bode anscheinend zugange war und ging wohl fälschlicherweise davon aus, dass Chartrand nicht bemerkt hatte, was Bode vorher tat. „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern." „Aber…"

„Kein Aber, Chartrand, Sie verschwinden jetzt von hier!" Malfoy hörte sich nun ungeduldig und wütend an. „Oder ich werde den Sicherheitsbeauftragten rufen und Sie verlieren Ihren Job. Das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder?" „Natürlich nicht". Chartrand hievte Bode in Malfoys Arme und verließ die Halle der Prophezeiungen schnell. Über die Prophezeiungen wusste er bescheid, im Gegensatz zu Malfoy. Man konnte sie nicht berühren, wenn sie jemand anderen meinte. Und ganz offenbar wollte Bode eine Prophezeiung stehlen, das war sicher.

Ein fahlgesichtiger hakennasiger Mann mit schwarzen fettigen Haaren saß im Wohnzimmer seiner neuen Bleibe und las ruhig ein Buch, während hinter ihm der Kamin knisterte und er seine Lippen beim Lesen bewegte. Draußen vor dem Fenster wütete ein Unwetter, es war mitten in der Nacht, und dementsprechend überrascht war er dann natürlich, als es laut an der Tür klopfte. „Ich bin es, Wurmschwanz, bitte mach auf!" rief eine laute quiekende Stimme. Der hakennasige Mann eilte zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ seinen klitschenassen Gast hinein, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und geweiteten Augen.

„Ist etwas passiert?" rief er schnell und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wurmschwanz rang nach Luft und brauchte einige Sekunden, um sprechen zu können. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck aufgerissen. „Snape, es ist Potter", schrie er aufgeregt, „Es geht um Potter! Chartrand und de l'Epinard haben ihn angegriffen. Es sind etwa zwei Dutzend da. Vor ein paar Minuten traf der Phönixorden ein und Auroren kamen hinzu, um unsere Leute in Beschlag zu nehmen. Du musst mitkommen, Severus." Er packte Snape am Kragen und kam beunruhigend nah an sein Gesicht, „Chartrand will Potter töten." „Was!" rief Snape entrüstet, „Potter gehört dem Dunklen Lord. Nur er wird Potter töten." „Erzähl das Chartrand", erwiderte Wurmschwanz. Er war nun nicht mehr hektisch und panisch, sondern ruhig und starrte Snape bedacht und angestrengt an. „Er denkt, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn mehr ehren wird als jemand anderen. Sogar mehr als dich, Severus."

Snape blinzelte und starrte Wurmschwanz einige Sekunden lang an. Sein Mund wurde sehr schmal und seine Zunge berührte kurz seine Oberlippe und verschwand anschließend wieder. „Komm mit!" sagte er schließlich, riss die Tür auf und verschwand aus dem Haus. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen folgte ihm die Ratte.

Auf dem Ziffernblatt des Kalenders auf seinem Schreibtisch stand eine große 27, und heute hatte Quentin Chartrands erster Arbeitstag nach seinem anstrengenden November-Wochenende begonnen. Mit einem Blick zur Seite starrte er in den Spiegel und stellte fest, dass er genauso aussah wie immer: lange hellbraune Haare, klein, dünn, Hornbrille, schweißnasses Gesicht.

Draußen in der Zaubererwelt war es schlimmer denn je, und umso hektischer war es dann natürlich auch hier im Zaubereiministerium. Die Gerüchte stimmten, Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, war zurückgekehrt und wieder an der Macht. Mit seiner Vermutung bezüglich Broderick Bode hatte er Recht gehabt; die Todesser, Anhänger des Unnennbaren, wollten eine Prophezeiung stehen, aber mit einer Sache hatte er nicht gerechnet: Lucius Malfoy wurde gefasst. Er wusste, dass Malfoy kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse war, oder einfach jemand, dem man gerne mitten in der Nacht in der dunklen Mysteriumsabteilung begegnen wollte, aber er hatte nicht mit so etwas gerechnet. Vielleicht bestach Malfoy verschiedene Leute, vielleicht erpresste er Menschen, die er verachtete, aber nachdem Chartrand den Bericht im Klitterer gelesen hatte, in dem Harry Potter Lucius Malfoy als Todesser beschuldigte, wurde er nachdenklich.

Mittlerweile hatte er nun einen neuen Chef, Rufus Scrimgeour, der Fudge abgelöst hatte. Sein Abteilungsleiter jedoch blieb der gleiche: der ekelerregende, widerliche und fiese Carter Morrington. Und als hätte man Chartrands Gedanken gelesen, kam Carter in diesem Augenblick in das Büro hinein, las einen Bericht durch und würdigte Chartrand keines Blickes. „Mr. Morrington?" Carter ließ ein „Mmmh" hören, blickte aber nicht auf, als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte und weiterhin seinen Bericht las. Zum Lesen hatte er eine feine Lesebrille aufgesetzt. „Mr. Morrington, es ist folgendes." Chartrand zögerte und lief rot an, weshalb es ihn doch ein wenig freute, dass Carter nicht aufblickte. „Ich habe eine Frage." Nun sah Carter doch auf, mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und interessiertem Blick. Erneut zögerte Chartrand und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Professor Dumbledore, von der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war heute früh hier und hat nach ihnen gefragt", sagte er schnell, „Ich habe gefragt, ob ich Ihnen was ausrichten könnte." „Und was wollte er?" fragte Carter, seinen unhöflichen Unterton immer noch in der Stimme, sodass Chartrand das Verlangen spürte, eines der Geräte von Carters Schreibtisch zu nehmen und ihm damit den Kopf einzuschlagen. „Ich – genau weiß ich es nicht, Sir, aber…" Carter starrte ihn immer noch wartend und schweigend an. „…aber es schien wirklich wichtig zu sein. Er hat gesagt, dass Sie ihn mit einer Eule kontaktieren sollen." „Und Sie konnten ihn nicht fragen, was genau er wollte?" fragte Carter bissig. „Oder haben Sie sich das mal wieder nicht getraut. Menschenscheu ist nichts schlimmes, Chartrand, ich bin sicher, Dumbledore würde es verstehen."

Chartrand wurde noch röter und wollte nun nicht mehr eines der Geräte als Schlagwerkzeug nehmen, sondern Carter höchstpersönlich erwürgen. In diesem Moment jedoch ging die Tür auf und ein kleiner dicker Mann mit Halbglatze kam ins Büro geschritten. „Morrington, Scrimgeour möchte Sie sprechen", sagte er mit tiefer und rauer Stimme. „Danke, Laurnent". Hiermit stand Carter auf, warf Chartrand noch einen verächtlichen Blick zu und verließ das Büro. Der Mann namens Laurnent kam auf Chartrand zu. „Ich hab gehört, was er zu Ihnen gesagt hat", sagte er leise, „Behandelt er Sie immer so, Chartrand?"

„Mich stört es nicht", gab Chartrand lügend von sich. „Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde vor Wut rasen. Aber Sie müssen wissen…er war nie ein angenehmer Typ. Manche Leute hier im Ministerium glauben, er hat Kontakte zu Todessern." Chartrand schwieg einige Sekunden, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff, „Zu Todessern?" Laurnent nickte. „Ganz genau. Aber warum sind Sie so schockiert? Sind die Todesser denn wirklich so schlimm?" Er kam nun ganz nah an Chartrand heran und auf Chartrands Stirn bildeten sich Schweißtropfen, die rasch seine Nase hinunterliefen. „W-was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Mein lieber Quentin, stört es Sie denn eigentlich nicht, dass Ihr Abteilungsleiter solche Aufmerksamkeit bekommt und Sie hingegen sind für die meisten Leute hier drin nicht einmal anwesend? Würden Sie selbst gerne derjenige sein, über den man überall reden würde?" Chartrand wusste, dass er genau dies wollte, aber er würde es Laurnent nicht einfach so auf die Nase binden. Was in seinem Kopf vorging, ging niemanden etwas an, schon gar nicht irgendwelche fremden Leute wie Laurnent. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das wollen", fuhr Laurnent vor, als Chartrand nicht auf seine Frage antwortete, „Ich habe Möglichkeiten, Sie aufsteigen zu lassen, Chartrand. Ich kann Sie zu einem Menschen machen, dem mehr Respekt und Furcht zugezollt wird wie jetzt, viel mehr."

Chartrand hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Laurnent redete und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal, wenn Laurnent sich nur nicht so furchtbar glaubhaft angehört hätte. „Aber wenn Sie nicht wollen…" Laurnent drehte sich um und marschierte zur Tür. Chartrand starrte ihm hinterher und Laurnent war schon fast draußen, als… „Warten Sie!"

In der Gegenwart wartete die vermummte Person, die einen Plan mit Peter Pettigrew hatte, in seiner dunklen Wohnung und starrte ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Er ging im Zimmer hin und her und hatte dabei immer das Fenster im Blick, um sein Zeichen abzuwarten, dass Peter ihm schicken würde, sobald er mit Snape am Hafen angekommen war. Und das war gut so, er hatte es mit Peter genauestens abgesprochen. Am Hafen fand gerade eine große Feier statt, mit allem drum und dran. Und in ein paar Minuten würde dort ein Feuerwerk stattfinden, sodass die Nachricht, die Peter ihm schicken würde, nicht auffällt.

Danach würde er seine Kräfte in Bewegung setzen und den eigentlichen Plan durchführen. Mord. Er würde heute Nacht einen Mord begehen, und wenn er an das Gesicht von Snape dachte, juckte es ihm schon in den Fingern. Und er war sich sicher, dass Peter es schaffen würde. Seine Aufgabe war schließlich nicht schwer, und er hatte alles bedacht, sodass Snape Peter einfach folgen musste. Etwas anderes wäre idiotisch; Snape würde die Todesser Potter nicht töten lassen, er würde sie zurückhalten und Potter dem Dunklen Lord überbringen.

Gerade als er daran dachte, wie er aufsteigen würde, wenn Snape und somit sein größtes Hindernis nicht mehr am Leben war, sah er es: Zwischen dem orangefarbenen Feuerwerk, das losbrach, und den gelben und roten Raketen und Lichtern, sah er die grünen Funken, auf die er gewartet hatte. Mit festen Händen packte er seinen Zauberstab und grinste in sich hinein, während sein Herz mitten im Adrenalin aufgeregt zu rasen anfing. „Es geht los!"


End file.
